Secret Santas
by Crysaline
Summary: ON HIATUS All of Hogwarts has requested to have Secret Santas! What will happen? Please ReadReview! No Flames please!
1. fortune cookie

A/N: Wow you guys! Guess what holiday is coming soon? CHRISTMAS! So with inspiration from buying a Secret Santa gift... I bring you... Secret Santa. :D   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters... JK Rowling owns them :D  
  
~chapter 1 - why the names were stuffed in a fortune cookie~  
  
Snow fell down to the Hogwarts floor. It was a cold, wintery, afternoon and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were settled around the fire in their common room. Ron fixed his eyes on Hermione.  
  
"It's time that we start some kind of tradition in this school." Hermione said, folding a piece of parchment into thirds.  
  
"And what kind of tradition would that be?" Ron asked, looking quite puzzled at Hermione. He was amazed that Hermione spend most of her afternoon writing an essay—ahem—note, instead of doing her essay on "How to Make An Effective Potion Antidote." "By the way, what is that?"  
  
"Changes Ron, Changes. Ah, Ginny, do you mind if you take this to the Owlery?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, sure I'll take it. I have nothing better to do anyways." Ginny responded. She headed out of the common room.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" A cold voice startled Ginny.  
  
"Well, I'd watch it Malfoy. What are you doing standing near the Gryffindor dormitory?" Ginny said.  
  
"Going to the owlery, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"What are you going to do there, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know, Ginny Weasley, I don't know."  
  
Ginny ran to the door of the owlery, already annoyed at Malfoy's voice. The sound of him saying her full name—without the middle name—sounded scary to her. So scary it could actually be a song on a horror soundtrack. Who knows if it may happen?  
  
She grabbed Pig and affixed the letter to his leg. She watched Malfoy grab his eagle owl and stick a note onto its beak. They released their birds at the same time.  
  
"Why is your bird flying the same direction as mine?" They said at the same time.  
  
Soon enough, the birds almost came crashing into each other.  
  
Draco watched Ginny leave the room and called his owl. He looked at Ginny's letter. "Secret Santa?" He folded it back up and returned it to the bird. "Give it back to... 'Pig'" He muttered. "'Pig the porcine bird." He laughed.  
  
Ginny returned to the common room. "What exactly was in that letter anyway?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"A request for a Secret Santa." Hermione responded.  
  
The others were silent for a while.  
  
"Hermione, explain it to us! You can't expect us to know what a Secret Santa is!" Ron said.  
  
Harry's head landed on the table with a thud.  
  
"Well, basically we put our names into a hat... then we pick a name, and whosever name we pick we buy them a small or big present. BUT they cannot know that we gave them the present. Hence the name, Secret Santa." Hermione explained.  
  
"And it took you an hour to write such a letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I asked if we could make the whole Secret Santa thing throughout the school. Many people are requesting it anyways... so what the hipogriff." Hermione said.  
  
"Ick. What if I get some loser and we fall in love?" Ron asked.   
  
"Your chances are small." Hermione said.  
  
"Ick. What if I—as in Ginny—get some loser and we fall in love?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Like I said, the chances are small. There's no way you can get some guy like Ron or Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Harry woke up and smacked Hermione on the shoulder. "Serves you right."  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed, trying to grab the attention of the young adults in the Great Hall, "Yesterday, it has come to my attention that many of you sent owls to my office to request something. We will now be doing Secret Santas throughout the entire school. I would like for all of you to write your name on a piece of parchment and then throw it up in the air..."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, wouldn't it be better if we put our names in a hat?" Hermione suggested, jumping up in the air.  
  
Professor Trelawney mocked her in terror. "How about we shoved it in a fortune cookie, so we can have a yummy treat instead?" Trelawney said, still mocking Hermione.   
  
The students murmured in the hall, while sitting down slowly.  
  
"Trelawney, you have given me an idea! All students, please submit your names to the kitchen." Dumbledore announced with glee.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, wouldn't it be nice if you magically put everyone's name onto a piece of parchment... and you know what?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, we could do that... after all we're wizards."  
  
~end chapter 1 - why the names were stuffed in fortune cookies~  
  
please REVIEW! sorry if the chapter kind of well... was blah. I'm so bad at writing first chapters/introductions! well REVIEW! no flames please! 


	2. tree

~chapter 2 - why the tree is different this year~  
  
~  
  
"AH!" A shriek came from outside the halls. The sound woke up many of the Hogwart students, especially the prefects who had fallen asleep against the cold walls of Hogwarts.  
  
McGonagall grabbed the shrieking student. "What's is wrong m'dear?"  
  
"Look!" The Hufflepuff student said, pointing towards a burned bush.  
  
"Maybe Professor Sprout brought her accidents inside. tsk tsk. We'll clean this up—"  
  
"No! It's the Christmas tree!" The student cried. "All my hard work wasted..."  
  
"Well, dear, we'll find a replacement tree... and it'll be better than this one. Much better, exactly. Now students, please return to your classrooms."  
  
~  
  
"No Christmas Tree? There's no such thing as Christmas without a Christmas Tree." Ron said sadly.   
  
"They'll find a tree. After all it's just a tree and after all there's a forest outside of Hogwarts and AFTER ALL there's a bunch of trees in that forest." Hermione said.  
  
"It's too late to go out there, Hermione. Even you know that. Ms. Goody-Goody." Ron responded.  
  
Hermione smacked Ron and rushed to the Common Room.   
  
~  
  
"Gryfindors, please follow me." A Head Boy called, disrupting potions class. "It's time to pick your Secret Santas."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if you just told us they're picking their Secret Santas." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin. Now Gryfindors, please follow me."  
  
The Gryfindors did follow the Head Boy towards the Trelawney's classroom. Her classroom was filled with Fortune Cookies and their crumbs and, of course, her so-called fortune telling "stuff." The students wowed in excitement. Never had they seen so many fortune cookies.  
  
"Please do not eat the cookies, or else..." The Head Boy said with anger in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows. Suddenly the Gryffindors with hunger-filled thoughts had their lips glued together. "Hermione, please pick a fortune cookie and leave the classroom. Ginny, you're next."  
  
Hermione nodded. She walked around the pile of fortune cookies and stopped in front of a cookie with "A+" scratched on its surface. She smiled, grabbed the cookie, and left the room.  
  
"Ginny, it's your turn."  
  
Ginny quickly grabbed a fortune cookie directly in front of her and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Wow, full of enthusiasm!"  
  
~  
  
Hermione munched on her cookie. "Ih goft Mifchaefl Cornerf."  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned, breaking her cookie and munching on the pieces.  
  
"I got Michael Corner; who did you get?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny munched on the last pieces of her cookie. She looked at the name on the piece of paper, "Uh... Hermione... I think I got poisoned." Ginny pretended to faint, but Harry frightened her.  
  
"Poisoned? Why do you say that?" Harry asked. He looked at the name on Ginny's piece of parchment:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
6th year, Slytherin  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore stood up in front of the crowd of students who were busily eating their dinner and talking about their Secret Santas.  
  
"We have decorated a miniature tree to replace the burned tree found earlier this morning." He held up a brown tree with small ornaments.  
  
Silence filled the Hall. "That's the Sorting Hat!" A first year yelled.  
  
"This is the only Christmas tree-like shape we could find in Hogwart's grounds. Don't worry, it'll be temporary. Professor Sprout will grow a new Christmas tree, which will hopefully be much bigger than the old one." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"You guys, Hogwarts killed Christmas—well not really yet." An anonymous student whispered to Ginny.  
  
~~  
  
A/N:I need to make the chapters a little longer or so... but at a certain length where it's not too long not too short =D anyways, i'm really happy with how many reviews i got for chapter 1! i got 4 reviews =D thanks to:  
  
Lil Twinkie Butt  
  
swimfan  
  
MuzE  
  
liveandletlive  
  
you guys rock! hope the other ff.net readers will review this chapter =D of course with no flames =p 


	3. pick again

A/n: you might have noticed a pen name change... maybe because I changed it! =D. yes my old penname was p0ckyxluv =D now I am xlemonaid! woot!   
  
~chapter 3 - why Draco tried to pick a different secret Santa~  
  
"If you were a slave to your father and you were a bad boy, what would you want for Christmas?" Ginny asked a student who passed by.  
  
The male student stood their silently, thinking. "I'd like a broom—maybe a Firebolt 2004—to smack you with!"  
  
"No seriously! Please help me! What would you like?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe something to love and hold on too? Maybe a pet—not a cute pet—an evil pet, but not so evil that'll bite your head off."  
  
"Harry, what would Dudley want for Christmas?" Ginny asked, holding a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Tons of presents." Harry responded.  
  
"What would be in those presents?"  
  
"Toys, music CDs, movies, modern technology, I don't know..."  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"How were the interviews?" Penelope, one of Ginny's 5th year friends asked. With her tan hands, she pulled Ginny's interview responses. "Something to hit you with? Tons of presents? Something to love and hold on too or a pet? Modern technology? A website with their own fan fiction? Money? Sweets?"  
  
"Yeah, it's tough getting a present for someone you don't even talk to. Then again, it is hard getting a present for my secret Santa, even IF you talk to him. He is like an M&M. It's hard to figure out what's inside his candy shell." Ginny said.  
  
"Everyone knows what's in M&Ms! It's chocolate!"  
  
"Well he's some kind of candy with a hard candy shell. He's just a turtle...a turtle..."  
  
"Give him a turtle for Christmas."  
  
"A bunch of snapping turtles." Ginny smiled evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Ginny, don't do that laugh ever again..."  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA, Why should I?'  
  
Draco sat down on the bench, looking at his fellow Quidditch players. "I'll go pick my secret Santa now." Draco yawned. He headed towards the change room.   
  
Draco walked towards Professor Trelawney's classroom. He grabbed a fortune cookie and pulled out the piece of parchment that was sticking out.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Fifth year, Gryffindor  
  
Draco coughed. "May I please pick again... this one seems to be a bit soggy."  
  
The Head Boy, Roger Clements, examined the parchment. "Draco, it's nice and dry. Besides, you cannot pick again unless you get your own name. That's impossible because you have a 1 out of a big number of a chance."  
  
"I want to change my Secret Santa NOW." He yelled fixing the cookie and throwing it back into the pile. He walked around and picked up a fortune cookie. He broke it open and ate the pieces.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Fifth year, Gryffindor  
  
He glared evilly at the Head Boy and the pile of fortune cookies. His sneer suddenly turned into a smile...an evil smile.  
  
***  
  
Ginny scattered her belongings on her bed. "What to get Draco...what to get Draco?" She panicked, rummaging through her items.  
  
Penelope rose her eyebrows. "Look Ginny, every bad boy wants something to love." She whispered.  
  
"He can't even love himself."   
  
"I thought about your M&Ms theory. Well inside that hard shell is a soft chewy chocolate center."  
  
"Like in every tootsie roll pop?"  
  
"Same difference. Besides, that soft chewy center is his heart. His poor sensitive heart. Feel sorry for that boy, he gets harrassed and is a slave to his father."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's obvious. The reason kids are bad kids is because of how their parents are treating them. Give him a puppy."  
  
"He'll make the dog attack me."  
  
"Get him something evil, but cute. Give him yourself."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Yourself...."  
  
"Note to self: don't get advice from Penelope." She muttered under her breath.  
  
***  
  
"Now that everyone has chosen a secret Santa, please write your name and who you chose in a piece of parchment. Send the parchment to your House prefect." Dumbledore announced. "Do not lie about your secret Santa." He noted, eyeing Draco.  
  
The students did as he said. They returned the slips of parchment to Dumbledore's table.  
  
"Ginny, please put your REAL Secret Santa." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny walked to the front, blushing.   
  
~~  
  
A/n: gasp! i'm these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter by the... day(?)! well, hopefully this was kind of long. *feels sooo lazy* well some of you ELVES might have read "Melting Ice". Well the rest of the ELVES on ff.net should read it, 'cause it's one of my new stories. =D well, take your time reading this chapter. BTW Melting Ice is pretty long. 1000 words for just the first chapter. well here are my review thank yous! =D  
  
Dragix: no one actually knows why the tree burned down, but just assume peeves did it =D  
  
Tamira lune: thank you for your small help with commas. =D  
  
Weird sistah: the hp characters were invited =D thank you  
  
Cheekylildevilzzz: Later in this story, you will find out who has who. =D  
  
moongoddess25: thank you!  
  
Bananaberry jam: I love your pen name! Thank you!  
  
Lilazndreamergrl: thank you! =D  
  
Tears of fate: hi hi hi hi hi hi lol. if santa was a story, i'd read him everyday. lmfao. heh heh deng 12-22 is the most oddest day in my life. i wonder what the people in the chats we invaded are thinking. lol  
  
Swimfan:yay you reviewed chapter 2 too! heh heh =D   
  
Anonymous: thank you! =D  
  
Please review! No flames please! =D thank to you! i luhv yo0h ten reviewers of chapter 2! =D 


	4. not so perfect

a/n: sorry for lack of reading material! i love you reviewers! well same rules apply: read/review, but no flames please! =D  
  
~chapter 4 - the not so perfect present~  
  
~~  
  
"It's so hard finding a present!" Ginny exclaimed, rummaging through the pile of miscellaneous items in a basket.  
  
Penelope continued watching.  
  
"Hurry up, Miss, we have a long line of people waiting for you to pick an item!" The storekeeper said.  
  
Ginny grabbed a random item and placed it on the counter. "I'll buy this, thank you very much."  
  
"Five sickles and three knuts, please." The storekeeper put the item inside a small bag and handed it to Ginny.  
  
Ginny handed the money and walked to Penelope.  
  
"So, what did you get him?" Penelope asked.  
  
Ginny pulled out the item. "I got him—PANTIES?"  
  
Penelope pulled the box of lady underwear from Ginny. "If I were D—your secret santa, I'd be wishing for tighty-whiteys or even boxers when I see this present."   
  
Draco walked by. "Weaslet, it would be much better if you didn't block the entrance." He stared at the pink polka dotted underwear. "You couldn't afford the best present, could you? That has to be one of the worst presents ever." Draco opened the brass handled doors and walked into the shop with a face full of laughter.  
  
"You can just return it or exchange it." Penelope said, looking at the sign on the door.  
  
"You didn't read the fine print, did you? It says 'No returns/exchanges on items in the miscellaneous baskets.' Now what can I do?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Tell him it's a hat." Penelope balanced the box of underwear on top of her head.  
  
"Penny," Ginny sighed, "No one in our school wears panties on top of their heads."  
  
"That's why you set the trend! I'll set it with you." The box of underwear fell onto the snow covered ground.   
  
"We have to find guys too, because if it's just only girls Draco wouldn't go near these 'hats.'"  
  
"We'll get Ron and Harry to wear them or maybe the entire lot of Gryfindors."   
  
"We need Slytherins too. Draco wouldn't go near Gryfindor infected 'hats'."  
  
"Well, let's go and buy more of these hats and sell them to the students of Hogwarts." Penelope pulled Ginny into "Merlin's Wife's Secrets," a store with miscellaneous womanly items and underwear.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you tell me who you picked?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Draco answered.   
  
"Oh, I understand. Well, if I were you I'd get this for your Secret Santa." Pansy pulled a box from the shelf.  
  
"You're not my Secret Santa." Draco said angrily, He pulled the box away from Pansy and brought it to the counter. "Wrap it please."  
  
The cashier smiled. "Sure." The cashier grinned.  
  
"Draco... uh..." Pansy pulled Draco's robe.  
  
"Just leave me alone, please." Draco grabbed the wrapped present from the cashier and walked outside.  
  
"Draco...you just bought tampons." Pansy said.  
  
"Right. All that matters if you like this present, possibly my Secret Santa would like it also." Draco began to rip the present open.  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type to use it..."  
  
"You don't seem like the type either. She's much smaller in size...—HOLY MERLIN. Holiday tampons? Return this!!"  
  
"You can't return wrapped presents..." Ginny said, walking out of "Merlin's Wife's Secrets" with her friend Penelope.  
  
"Well I unwrapped it, which means is not wrapped anymore!" Draco said.  
  
"Draco, you're an idiot." Ginny responded and walked away with Penelope to the Ice Cream shop.  
  
"You can always buy another gift..." Pansy said.  
  
"Another gift? Everyday I learn new things..." Draco shoved the box of tampons into Pansy's waist.  
  
***  
  
"Early Christmas presents! Open them up and wear them to dinner." Ginny announced. She threw gift bags at the students from the stairs above the common room.   
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Ron asked, revealing the gift inside the bag.  
  
"Don't look at me, it's Penelope's idea!" Ginny said.  
  
Everyone glared at Penelope.  
  
"Some of us are men, did you know that Penelope?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, who cares! Just wear them on your head! Oh and give them to your Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin friends!" Penelope said, grabbing gift bags and throwing them at the students.  
  
"What went wrong, Ginny? What went wrong?" Ron sighed.  
  
~~  
  
a/n: very odd chapter. please don't ask what i had for breakfast... or anything like that...well its now time for another round of thank yous!  
  
=m0oxmonkey=: heh heh thank you monkey! =D  
  
tears of fate: lmao! long beefy reviews = nice! *hint hint to new reviewers of chap 4*  
  
lilazndreamergrl: =D   
  
swimfan: =D  
  
malfoys gal: =D  
  
bananaberry jam: =D  
  
cheekylildevilzzz: yay long beefy review! heh heh. thanks for adding me to your favorite story list! =D  
  
did you guys notice i named this chapter differently? did you guys also notice it's not christmas anymore? =( oh well hope you guys keep reviewing! of course with no flames... =) btw if you found this chapter short... it's 'cause i got struck by the writer's block bolt! 


End file.
